fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Slayer
A specialised form of magic which the series suggests can only be learned from the dragons themselves. Dragon Slayer allows the user, to a certain degree, to merge with a specific element. This means that their body's composition transforms to suit the new element. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish themselves, although it has been demonstrated that certain foreign substances will substantially increase their power, ie. Natsu's consumption of Aetherion greatly increases both the strength of his body, and his magic. Dragon Slayers also have an incredible sense of smell. According to Cobra, there are "Old-style" Dragon slayers who learn from dragons and "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers who implant Lachryma crystals into themselves, Styles Old Style Dragon SLayers who have been raised by a dragon and taught their abilities Fire *'Dragon:' Igneel *'Known User(s):' Natsu Dragneel A Dragon Slayer ability which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce flames from any part of their body, including their lungs, giving them the ability to, in essence, breathe fire. It also allows the user to consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state, meaning that they cannot use their own flames to renew themselves. As well as the added benefits of their elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by the consumption of Aetherion, which not only boosts physical strength and magic, but also causes a layer of hardened scales to appear on the user's body. However, due to the poisonous properties associated with the crystal, it is considered highly dangerous to take the substance into the body, regardless of the benefits. Technique(s): *'Fire Dragon's Roar': One of the most common techniques that is used by Natsu, Fire Dragon's Roar involves the gathering of fire in the lungs, and then blowing it out in a large tongue of flame. This technique was first seen in Chapter 1, when Natsu uses it to defeat Bora's crew. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': A technique which involves creating flames on either the fists or feet for additional damage in hand-to-hand combat. This was first seen being used to defeat Bora in Chapter 1. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': His fists are encased in fire, increasing their power. This technique was first seen in Chapter 3, when Natsu used it against a Vulkan who had used Take Over magic on Macau's body. *'Fire Dragon's Wing': While producing flames from his shoulder to his fist, Natsu grabs an opponent and hurls them, boosting his regular strength with the power of fire. This was first seen in Chapter 7, where Natsu uses it to defeat the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Edge':Natsu ignites his entire body on fire to charge at his opponent, and charge at them again to launch them high into the air. *'Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame': Igniting both of his hands on fire, Natsu simultaneously strikes his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Dash': Igniting both his feet on fire, Natsu uses them as support to launch himself at a target. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Lighting the tip of his elbow on fire, Natsu can boost the speed of his punch tremedously. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand ignited and facing away from his opponent, Natsu swipes deeply into and away from his opponent. *'Crimson Fire Dragon Fist': Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu will rapidly punch his opponent with his fists. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. This attack was used to defeat Gajeel, and as an added result, had enough destructive power to destroy the entire guild building of Phantom Lord. *'Fire Dragon Crimson Exploding Flame Blade': After a series of attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strike the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful it has been shown to smash through dragon scales, which is known to have tremendous endurance capabilities. This attack was used to defeat Laxus in chapter 126. Iron *'Dragon:' Metalicana *'Known User(s):' Gajeel Redfox Techniques: *'Iron Dragon Scales': Gajeel covers part of his body with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. However, they seem unable to withstand Natsu's flames. *'Iron Dragon Roar': A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body *'Iron Dragon Club': He transforms his arm into a large steel club, increasing punching & kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Iron Dragon Blade': Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large steel blade. *'Iron Dragon Spear': Demon Kindling: He transforms his arm into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. Sky *'Dragon:' Grandine *'Known User(s):' Wendy Marvell Technique(s): Wendy is the Dragonslayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Natsu and Gajeel. The sky Dragon Slayer's power also is a healing magic. New-Generation Dragon Slayers who have Dragon Lachryma implanted into their bodies, apparently they have to go into Dragon Slayer Mode first to use their Dragon Slayer abilities. Lightning *'Known User(s):' Laxus Dreyar Technique(s): *'Lightning Dragon Roar:' Laxus expels a tremendous blast of lightning from his mouth. *'Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd:' Laxus will form lightning between his hands, creating a Chinese halberd made of electricity. He then hurls the halberd at the enemy. Poison *'Known User(s):' Cobra Technique(s): *'Poison Dragon Roar': Cobra unleashes a huge wave of poison that infects the people who inhale or touch his poison. It is extremely fatal. *'Poison Dragon Twin Fang': Cobra sends two waves of poison in the shape of fangs that strike the target. Dragon Slayer Mode While an unofficial title for this "mode", Dragon Slayer mode is when a powerful Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Slayer mode gives the user a huge power up and almost makes the user unbeatable. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks. Natsu (through Aethorian), Gajeel (apparently), and Cobra are the only ones to activate this power. Category:Magic and Abilities